


When A Guitar Makes Us One

by YuDonNitTuNoMi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Guitars, I love jonghyun x taemin sorry not sorry, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun | JR, Mentioned Kim Taemin (Produce 101), Mentioned Lim Youngmin, WARNING CHEESINESS, and also i love kim jongkook so why not?, i've died writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuDonNitTuNoMi/pseuds/YuDonNitTuNoMi
Summary: Sewoon's embarrassing incident turns out to be his most amazing experienceOrSoulmate AU where you started to do something and it's not you who is controlling but your soulmateSoulmate AU where tattoos suddenly appears and it indicates your same passion or hobby





	When A Guitar Makes Us One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm supposed to continue the other two fic but decided to translate my fic from a contest i entered and OMFG i won second place (now i can leave my school in peace because I've made an achievement before graduating) Yes, i've been busy writing a fic (in my native language) to submit it to a contest so that's why this fic is short and that's why my other fics haven't been updated (trust me I'm still on it but I'm only ran out of ideas but promise i will update). The other obstacle that blocks me from updating is mid-term test and that damned mini scription/research. Now I'm kind of free i guess? Just hope i will make it out alive from all of this madness. This fic is my bonus or a special story for you, please enjoy :)

Today is a bad day for a boy named Jung Sewoon. While he was serving customers in the restaurant where he worked part-time, he suddenly sang Sarang Surowo by Kim Jong Kook loudly. He was sure his lips moved on his own, and he was convinced that it was not him who sang, but someone else.

Although this is a nuisance for Sewoon, he understands that he will soon meet his soulmate. Yes, if you start doing something suddenly and you believe that your body is moving by itself, it indicates that your soulmate is close to you.

And Sewoon swears that he will kill whoever it is that embarrasses him publicly indirectly.

 

* * *

 

 

Indeed, Sewoon understood what he had experienced yesterday. But today he woke up and found a tattoo on his right arm.

"Tattoos? Guitar? What kind of nonsense is this?" Sewoon grunts.

Okay, Sewoon loves guitar, he loves playing guitar. Play the guitar and sing a duet with his best friend more precisely. But a tattoo? He never went to the tattoo parlor. Where did he get it? After all, he does not feel pain when he touches his tattoo. Sewoon better find out about it but he has to go to school and now it was his turn to take a shower after his roommate came out from the bathroom.

"Hyung? Is that a tattoo? Wow! Where do you get it?" Asks his friend with enthusiasm.

"I do not know Gwanghyun-ah, you better prepare our breakfast first, now it's your turn." Said Sewoon calmly.

"Oh, all right hyung!" Gwanghyun smiles and hurries to the kitchen.

Sewoon then goes to the bathroom and finishes his business. As he came out of the bathroom, he smelled a delicious aroma and hurried into the dining room. At the table was served fried rice, a menu that is usually feared by Gwanghyun to be cooked.

"Wow! You cook fried rice, usually you didn't dare to cook fried rice because you feared to burn the food." Sewoon chuckles.

"Hehe, it's okay to try again to cook it." Gwanghyun scratches his neck.

"Great, let's eat!" Sewoon is eager to eat.

They take their portion according to their will. Sewoon praise Gwanghyun's cooking ability and the praised one just blushed.

"Gwanghyun-ah, have you ever experienced an incident when your body is moving on its own doing something? I just experienced it yesterday." Sewoon asks his younger friend.

"You already experienced it? That’s great! That means you will soon meet your soulmate, well I haven’t experienced it though." Gwanghyun said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, yesterday I was working in a restaurant, suddenly I sang Kim Jongkook’s song that Sarang Surowo one." Sewoon remember the incident yesterday.

"I love that song, what's wrong with singing that song?" Gwanghyun giggles.

"Yeah, I like that song too, but I'm serving, serving a couple more precisely, such a shame." Sewoon face palm and Gwanghyun bursts out laughing.

"Just cool down, hyung, maybe your soulmate does not know that you are working." Said Gwanghyun with a teasing tone.

"Up to you." Sewoon sighs.

"Oh yeah, I've seen something like that!" Gwanghyun remembers something.

"Who does it and what do they do?" Sewoon asks with curiosity.

"Know Jonghyun-hyung and his boyfriend Taemin-hyung, our seniors?" Gwanghyun asks back.

"Yes, why?" Sewoon does not understand.

"They dated without caring about the soulmate thingy, and apparently, they were meant to be one." Gwanghyun explain his story with passion.

"Wow, cool!" Sewoon exclaims.

"And it's proven when Taemin-hyung is rapping his own rap to Jonghyun-hyung, suddenly, Jonghyun-hyung joins his boyfriend rapping when he does not know very well about the lyrics." Gwanghyun explains carefully.

"Amazing..." Sewoon’s eyes glints as he utters it.

"Hehe, they are cool, ah it's half past seven, we should go to school." Gwanghyun reminds him after he looks at the clock.

"How fast is the time! Come on!" Sewoon hastily stood tidying his food.

After they cleaned up the food, they took their bags, not forgetting Sewoon took his guitar because he always brought his favorite guitar named pudding everywhere, then they rushed to school. Along the way, they talk about the tattoo that appears on Sewoon's arm and try to find out. Unfortunately, arriving at their school, Howon Highschool, they still have not found the answer to their theories. They split up to their respective class.

When Sewoon was about to open the door of the classroom, suddenly the door opened by someone and pulled Sewoon's hand into the classroom. The classroom was dark, but Sewoon could feel all the presence of his classmates even though it was quiet and dark. It seems they are waiting for all the teachers who pass their classes. After the teachers passed his class, Sewoon felt the grip of someone in Sewoon's hands grow tighter.

"Is everyone there and the teachers already pass?" One of the students asks in a whisper.

"Looks like it is, let's get started." Answer one of the students and Sewoon knew the voice.

Suddenly the lights went on and the class started to go crazy, some played guitars, some hit the table like a drum, some danced weirdly, essentially all are going crazy! And Sewoon's heart gone crazy when he sees his hand clasped tightly by a boy named Kim Jaehwan.

"Hey Kim Jaehwan! Why did you pulled my hand and held it tight?!" Sewoon immediately removes his hand from Jaehwan's grasp.

"Eh sorry ponyo, our class were planning for... yeah you know." Jaehwan just scratches his neck and smiles.

Sewoon knows what Jaehwan means. His class always has a strange routine to make a commotion in the morning. Whether it's playing guitar, hitting a table, or dancing, or it's all merged into one. His class is labeled as the most exciting and rowdy class. But even so they still get a lot of achievements. Sewoon sometimes joins Jaehwan to play guitar but for today, he does not want to after what he experienced yesterday.

"But you don’t need to hold my hand." Sewoon changed his tone to a gentle one.

"Hehe, sorry ponyo." Jaehwan apologizes once more.

"I'm not ponyo." Sewoon looks away.

"You’re like her, it’s cute you know." Jaehwan teases Sewoon.

"Up to you." Said Sewoon with a small sigh.

Sewoon headed to his desk and was followed by Jaehwan. Sewoon is seated with a noisy Jaehwan. His best friend since childhood. Looks like Jaehwan will bother him all day for today.

"Ponyo, I saw a tattoo on your arm, where did you get it from?" Asks Jaehwan enthusiastically.

"That, I do not understand Jaehwan, suddenly I get it when I wake up, please do not report it." Sewoon shook his head.

"Oh, can I see?" Jaehwan asks with curiosity.

"Sorry hyung, but no, I don’t want the others to see." Said Sewoon sheepishly.

Jaehwan only nods then decided not to disturb Sewoon anymore then left him and headed to his other friends that is playing guitars. Jaehwan borrowed one guitar and played it. Sewoon is stunned to see his friend. He also wants to play, play with Jaehwan and sing a duet but because laziness is more dominant, he does not want to, even though he is very eager to approach Jaehwan.

Yes friends, Sewoon likes his best friend. Sewoon starts falling in love with Jaehwan because of a guitar. Sewoon recalled the first time he heard Jaehwan singing Adele's song "Skyfall" accompanied by a guitar when he was 14 years old. That’s when he fell in love with Jaehwan and guitars.

Until now he still likes Jaehwan but unfortunately his friend was never aware to Sewoon's feelings. Several times Sewoon gives Jaehwan a code, one of them with his self-written song (with guitar of course) titled "Don’t Misunderstand" where he sang it during school festival. The lyrics is about the stupid Jaehwan who wore thin shirts in the winter and finally he got the flu and Sewoon who bought the medicine for Jaehwan but the initial intention of the medicine was not to be given to Jaehwan, Sewoon bought it only because the weather was bad. Sewoon shook his head after recalling his memories.

Jaehwan clears his throat, "All right everyone, today I'm going to sing a song I've been enjoying lately, if you know the song, you can sing along and dance too!" Jaehwan exclaimed.

"Okay!" Other students are no less enthusiastic. They are happy if Jaehwan has already starts his show.

"One two three!" Jaehwan starts playing his guitar and Sewoon feels his lips start to move.

_Whoa meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da sarangseurowo_

Sewoon sings it!

_Whoa niga naui yeojaraneunge jarangseureowo_

And he sure dancing is another effect because now he is also dancing!

_Gidarimi jeulgeobgo, ijen gonggimajeo dalkomhae_

Oh no! Sewoon's body moves on its own toward the front of the class, to the place where Jaehwan is singing.

_Ireohke neoreul saranghae_

"Saranghae!" All cheers so did Sewoon. But, what makes everyone went silent is the exact same Jaehwan and Sewoon ending poses. They are facing each other and making love sign.

"S-Sewoon?" Jaehwan calls Sewoon's name with a stammer.

"J-Jaehwan ... Ah!" Sewoon squeals as he covers his flushed face and ran to the toilet.

In the toilet, he can only shake his head and slap his face repeatedly. Then, he washed his face and saw his still red face.

"Stupid! Why did not I know that I was going to sing that song, but that incident was unpredictable... but it's just as disgraceful! But does that mean that Jaehwan is my soulmate? Ah! I'm confused! "Sewoon's feelings mixed together. He pounds his head. His mind was made a mess by Kim Jaehwan. He was still hitting his head until his junior greets.

"Hyung? Are you okay? "Asks his junior.

"Ah, Donghyun-ah, I’m okay, hey how are you with Youngmin-hyung?" Sewoon tries to change the topic.

"We're fine." The boy's cheek that turns out to be named Donghyun was blushing red.

"Great, I see you late- let me see your arm." Sewoon notices the alpaca tattoo.

"P-Please don’t report to the teacher, hyung. This is actually my soulmate sign... "Donghyun said quietly.

"Soulmate?! So, this is also a sign of soulmate? But it’s funny though that the tattoo is an alpaca. "Sewoon chuckles.

"This is because me and Youngmin-hyung danced to his alpaca dance in sync during the festival, but I feel like somebody is controlling my movements. He said just believe him. " Donghyun said while tidying his hair.

"So, the tattoo signifies our same passion?" Sewoon began to understand.

"Well, you can say that, at first I did not understand why I got this tattoo. But a few weeks later after the appearance of the tattoo, Youngmin-hyung took me to the zoo to meet alpacas and that's when I fell in love with alpacas and fell in love more with Youngmin-hyung. " Donghyun said with sparkling eyes.

"That's funny and weird too." Sewoon chuckles.

"Love is weird, hyung." Donghyun smiles shyly.

"Haha okay, I see you later Donghyun-ah." Sewoon wave his hand to his junior.

"Yeah hyung" Donghyun waves back.

Sewoon left the toilet and headed for class. Darn it, his teacher is already in the classroom teaching. Sewoon sighed and knocked on the door. He opened the door and excused himself and closed it, he caught a glimpse that at his desk there was no Jaehwan. He then went to the teacher's desk to say why he was late to class.

"I’m sorry ma’am, I’m from the toilet." Sewoon keep his head down.

"Hmm, do you ask for permission?" His teacher answers in a cold tone.

"I didn’t, ma’am." Sewoon confesses.

When the teacher was about to open her mouth, Jaehwan enter the class in a hurry. At a glance, Jaehwan and Sewoon make an eye contact and Sewoon can feel a relief in Jaehwan. Jaehwan stood next to Sewoon then whispers a little, “Where have you been? I was looking for you. "

"I'm sorry, hyung, I was from the toilet. "Sewoon replies to Jaehwan's whisper.

"Jaehwan, where are you from?" It was Jaehwan's turn to be ask.

"I-I was from the toilet, ma’am." Said Jaehwan with a stutter.

"You do know that you have to ask permission first, right?" The teacher give them a look that intimidates them.

"Y-Yes ma'am." It manages to scare both.

"Know the punishment, right?" The teacher's tone grew more and more tense.

"Yes ma’am..." Now they do not dare to look to their teacher’s eyes.

"Fine, I’ll wait." Thank goodness, the tone eased a bit.

Jaehwan and Sewoon rushed to the basketball field and ran as many as ten rounds. Sewoon finished first because he has not used much energy this morning unlike Jaehwan who still need three more rounds. Sewoon sits on one of the benches and takes a deep breath. He looked at Jaehwan and smiled slightly and encouraged his friend, "Come on hyung! A little more, fighting! "Jaehwan just grumbled and Sewoon laughs. Finally, Jaehwan finished his final lap and trotted towards the bench that Sewoon was occupying.

"Where have you been? I got into this trouble too. " Jaehwan complains.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Sewoon's face became moody as he said it.

"Hey, I did not mean to scold you, now tell me, where have you been?" Jaehwan realizes Sewoon's change and changes his tone.

"I was from the toilet okay…" Sewoon whispers very quietly but Jaehwan still hear it.

"Huh what?" Jaehwan wants to tease his best friend and that irritates Sewoon because he already tells him in the first place.

"Nothing! This is not your business!" Suddenly Sewoon's emotions burst and his heart pounds but it looks funny in Jaehwan's mind.

Jaehwan laughs and caress Sewoon's brown hair lightly. This friend is indeed a tsundere. The caressed one? His emotions melts and his heart thumps more rapidly.

Suddenly Sewoon remembered something, "Uh, aren’t we supposed to run right back to the class after we finish our punishment, huh?"

"Yeah, we're only given three minutes to come back when we finish our lap! Let's go back! "Jaehwan takes Sewoon's hand and runs fast. Sewoon wonders to himself whether his heart is still working well.

Arriving in class, they took a breath and puffed up to the table. Instead of being released from punishment, they get an additional punishment for being late to class after being given three minutes after the running punishment. After school, they must clean up their classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Sewoon was struggling to mop up the floor, while Jaehwan leaned against the door and holding Sewoon's guitar (which Sewoon had allowed Jaehwan to use) and sang some songs with his beautiful voice. Jaehwan had helped sweep before, Sewoon had told him to go home but Jaehwan insisted on waiting for Sewoon. Sewoon is a little relieved that Jaehwan and his melodic voice (that Sewoon is willing to listen endlessly) still exists. When Sewoon was enjoying Jaehwan's voice, Jaehwan stopped his singing and the atmosphere became awkward, only a disturbing lizard make some noises. Suddenly Jaehwan opened his mouth.

"Sewoon-ah." Sewoon mumbles slightly to respond to Jaehwan. "I know the tattoo on your arm is a guitar." Sewoon almost drop the mop he is holding. "Do not be surprised, I also have a tattoo like that." Jaehwan put Sewoon’s guitar at one of the tables and shows his arm, there is a guitar tattoo that is the same as Sewoon's. Sewoon widened his eyes and now he really dropped the mop.

Sewoon walks towards Jaehwan then holds his hand. He watched the tattoo thoroughly. Completely similar, Sewoon does not believe that his soulmate is indeed Jaehwan. He then smiles a little and then smacks Jaehwan.

"Idiot! That means we are soulmates, you don’t know? "The one who is beaten just shouted ow.

"Hey hey I also know it, ponyo, I just pretend not to know to see your cute behavior." Said Jaehwan with a small laugh.

Sewoon stops his action and proceeds to mop. He deliberately continued mopping to hide his red cheeks that looks like tomatoes. First, his soulmate is Jaehwan. Secondly, Jaehwan already knew about the tattoo earlier than him. Wait, does that mean Jaehwan knows about 'doing the same thing but you’re sure that you didn’t move but someone else is controlling'?

"Hey, yesterday, did you sing that Kim Jongkook's song?" Sewoon wants to make sure he can kill Jaehwan.

"Ah, I often sing Kim Jongkook songs, especially Sarang Surowo when I’m taking a shower, hehe." Jaehwan scratches his neck and smiles shyly.

Sewoon walks back to Jaehwan and twists his ear.

"Hey! Hey! Ow! Why are you twisting my ears? "Jaehwan is suffering again.

"I'm serving a couple and you suddenly embarrass me indirectly I sing in front of them loudly and get the attention of all the customers." Sewoon said in one breath and Jaehwan believes his friend could become a rapper.

Jaehwan wants to laugh but he doesn’t want to be killed now.

"Sewoon-ah, at that time, we don’t know if we are soulmates." Jaehwan is right, at least that makes Sewoon's intention to kill Jaehwan missing a bit.

"Fine then, I’m not going to kill you." Sewoon said with a creepy grin that made Jaehwan unsure that Sewoon abandoned his intentions.

"You have planned this murder?" Jaehwan asks to tease Sewoon.

"Oh, do you want to hear the plan?" Sewoon's grin grows.

"Ah not necessary, I still want to live and propose to you about five or seven more years." Jaehwan seduces and Sewoon's legs almost weakens at the confession.

The atmosphere is back to awkward until it finally broke by Jaehwan.

"Sewoon-ah..." Jaehwan calls Sewoon.

"Yes?" Sewoon responds slowly.

Jaehwan looked hesitant at first but eventually he said his confession. "I like-no! I love you Sewoon-ah. "

Sewoon is sure his heart is not working and if he passes a mirror, he is sure that he will see not a face but a tomato. Sewoon hugged Jaehwan and Jaehwan happily hugged back his best friend who will soon be his boyfriend or even, his husband.

"I love you too, longer than you know." Sewoon confessed his feelings that has been bothering him for a few years towards Jaehwan.

"Hey, I am longer you know." Jaehwan said sarcastically.

"I always give you a code but you are not aware." Sewoon rolls his eyes.

"I’m already aware for a long time, and that song that you composed? It convinced me even more that you like me. Hey! I love that song, it even has me as the protagonist, we should do a duet sometime with guitars of course. "Jaehwan winks after completing his sentence and just after Jaehwan said that, Sewoon face becomes red again.

Jaehwan wants to kiss Sewoon's red cheeks but he still knows the boundaries and can only hugged him again.                                  

They go home from school hand in hand with dating status. Anyone who sees this scene will wonder when their soulmate will come. Take it easy, man, everyone will have their time. It was more evident when seven years later Jaehwan finally kept his promise to Sewoon to marry him. Not forgetting, they invite their friends in their marriage and invited them to play the guitar as a song of their wedding celebration.

Right after they utter a sacred promise not to leave each other, their tattoos disappear. That means they have found each other and have achieved maximum happiness. Do not be surprised if you find a couple are being lovey-dovey but do not have a tattoo. They are already in their own world. Kim Jaehwan and Kim Sewoon live happily ever after with guitars and an adopted child.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a contest and it is translated from my language to English, sorry if it's messed up. This was supposed to be gender switch (i don't want a scandal that a student enters a bxb fic for a contest from other school). Sewoon was supposed to be Saeun, Gwanghyun is Gayoon, Donghyun is Dahyun, and Jonghyun is Jungyeon. The guys stays same but Jaehwan's surname becomes "Park". I make him Park because i was confused if the contest is a fanfiction contest or a funfiction contest? Fan and fun are different. The one that I'm entering is slightly different from the one that I published. Don't worry, i'm not entering for an online contest, instead, it was a contest from another school where i have to submit it through email as a softcopy and print outs as a hardcopy. no, it's not fanfiction or writing-reading site only a contest from other school in my country, in my city. Thank you for reading, bye :D


End file.
